Secret Desires
by LiTtLeDaRkAnGeLtOnIgHt
Summary: How do you deal with the past when it continues to haunt every move you make in the present? How will Yukiko deal with these people that threaten to mess up what little peace she actually thought she had left?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

_Dear anyone,_

_Haven't been to the doctor yet. Everyone will ask too many forsaken questions. I haven't come to it all just yet. The pain, the emotional ride, everything. I can't see or understand how it all happened. It was only a few months ago._

_ -"Why!?" I screamed and whined to him._

_"Cause."_

_ "That doesn't answer my question!" _

_"Shut up!"_

_ "NOOO!"_

_What happened next pleased him. Rape, protected rape to be correct. But am I protected? I am the old model that was thrown away for the new one. Shiny, new blonde, tan Barbie. Now I'm haunted by hatred. I didn't need this or ask for this but it was still given to me. Why? __**Why**__?_

_ Love,_

_ Yukiko _

_P.S._

_I may die soon. Well, I'm not really sure. I may not, but where I am, dieing is better than living._

My hand is numb and sore. My eyes are red and puffy. I can't send this letter. There is no one to send it to anyways. I could just throw it and hope someone catches it. But then he'll kill me, if some came to get me. But they have to know!

"Yukiko! He needs you!" **Kohaku say with a hand on her curvy hip. Damn her beauty. With her curly red hair, pale skin, honey comb eyes. She is even tall, making her a target for men and a few women. **

** "Ok." I whisper more to myself then her. **

** "Well, hurry up bitch!" Kohaku stalks out. Her name comes from her unusually amber color eyes. I sigh and try to stand. Swaying when I do, I try to keep moving. Many nights here have past by but they are all the same. I walk down the stone hallway, with many doors, leading to evil places. As I approach the door leading to his room, a loud moan escapes a sealed door and into my ears. I blush, but shouldn't. I've heard many things down here. But my pace quicken against my own will. I slowly open his door.**

** "Why, Yuki, you took your time." The man says, but I am slightly distracted. He has two naked girls, one to his left and one in front of him. The one in front is handcuffed and blindfolded with a very red face. He is screwing her, right now, before of me. The girl to the left is bound by her hands and is blindfolded. Except she is being screwed by five fingers. I take in a strained breath as both girls scream in ecstasy and pain. He leaves them and they both fall to the floor, shuddering. **

** "You are sick, Orochimaru." I say through clench teeth. The smell… it sickens me to the core. He laughs evilly.**

** "Sick? You haven't seen anything yet, dear." He crosses his leg over his lap, to hide himself from my sight.**

** "What do you need?" I try to keep my voice monotone. One of the girls starts to cry as she gets on her knees.**

** "You two can leave." He says. Both girls try to get up but the one to his left falls. The other reaches out to help her, but Orochimaru stops her.**

** "Please… don't hurt her." The girl says. He only laughs.**

** "Yuki… come hold this one." I frown, but obey. I quickly wrap my arms around her thin waist. **

** "NO! She's just weak! Please let her go!" She screams. The girl tries to stand again to only have Orochimaru knock her back down. **

** "I'm sorry, my lord!" She says holding her side, blood seeping from her mouth and in between her legs. **

** "Sorry? What, I should feel sorry for a whore like you? Damn you, bitch, damn you to hell!" He starts to beat her. Kicking, punching, grabbing, and almost anything just to cause her pain. **

** "OROCHIMARU!" I scream. He holds his fist in the air and glance at me over his shoulder.**

** "Yes?" He releases the girl and turns to me. I throw the girl I was holding to the door. I do a few hand signs. **

** "Lighting style: Grand lightening fists!" I run to him, anger fueling me. My fists turn blue with electricity. **

** "Stupid girl!" As I approach, he dodges my attack, but I knew he would. I just move with him. Yet he keeps dodging me. **

** "Damn you Orochimaru!" Then I'm hit. I cough up blood. He had hit me and I didn't even attempt to dodge it. **

** "Yuki, Yuki, Yuki. This isn't like you! You shouldn't be doing lightning style jutsu." He grabs my hair and holds me a few inches of the ground, bring us to eye to eye. I smile as blood travels down my chin.**

** "I'm learning… more and more types of… jutsu. I thought you be proud of that. I'm not going to limit my talent and power to just one type of jutsu. My family and friend and everyone else… would be happy that I could master not just one, but many types of jutsu. Lighting style though, is a little harder than I thought." I laugh softly and continue. "Orochimaru… you yourself know many things. Can't your pupils exceed you? I mean, look at Sasuke U-." He kicks me in the stomach, launching me until my back hits a wall. The girls have made it out but they hesitate at the door.**

** "Yukiko. We will not talk about Sasuke. We will talk about you. How long?"**

** "How long what?" I shake as I lean on one elbow. He sighs and strides over to me.**

** "How long have you been using lighting jutsu?" He grabs me by my upper arm, pulling me up. The girls take a step towards us, sadness in their eyes.**

** "Get out of here, damn it! Leave while you can!" I shout and they run out the door, slamming it. I sigh and turn back to Orochimaru. "About six months."**

** "Hmm." He throws me to the wall on the other side of the room. I let the wind rush out of me. I crumble to my knees, gasping for air. Need… to use a…**

** "Yukiko! Listen to me. I want to keep you well so please stop being such an annoying brat." He goes to the door and shouts something. This is my chance. I take my hand and bit my pointer finger. **

** "You should run, Orochimaru!" I yell and was about to use a summoning jutsu when I am hit in the back of my head, seeing only black dots and a few images of the real world.**

** "Good job… Sasuke." He says laughing his evil laugh. **

** "****_Damn it_****…" I black out.**

**~/~**

** "Yukiko! You are awake I see, hm?" A cheery yet creepy voice calls to me. **

** "Kabuto! Please… I have a headache." I pull my body into itself. **

** "Well if you didn't fight him, you wouldn't have a headache, baka!" I growl to him and sit up, to only start coughing and have breathing problems.**

** "What…is this?" I say through my gasps.**

** "You got hit pretty hard. You haven't been the same lately, Yuki. Is something bothering you?" He does a few hands signs and his hands are enveloping with green light. He places his hands on my ribcage and I grunt in pain. **

** "Sorry… haven't been… doing…w-AHH!" I scream in pain. He frowns and quickens the healing. **

** "Yuki…" He whispers. Kabuto is like my older brother. I didn't choose to be here with everyone. But that's what happens when your village is destroyed. **

** Flashback**

**_Everyone is dead, except me. Why am I special? What did I do to make them spare me? A loud laugh floats to me. I shiver. I'm only five and I don't know what to do. _**

**_ "Anyone left?" A male asked someone._**

**_ "No sir! Everyone is-." The other voice, younger, stopped. I held my breath and shivered behind the tree I hide behind. Crunch of snow warned me that I have been found. I brought my knees to my chest and burrowed my head in my hands. Tears formed in my eyes as my life came to an end. _**

**_ "No… here is one." The older male voice said, sneering down at me. I had opened my eyes to see who would kill everyone. A man with long black hair and white skin and gold snake eyes. He stared at my tiny frame._**

**_ "Orochimaru-sama what is it?" The younger male came to see me too. He had white hair and large glasses. _**

**_ "I think I want to keep you." The snake like man says. I shivered, even though my kimono is thick and warm. _**

**_ "Well ok." The young male grabbed me and held my like he was my father._**

**_ "What is your name, young one?" The snake man asked._**

**_ "Yukiko." I said and he smiled at me._**

**_ "Sleep now. Everything will be all right."_**

******End of Flashback**

**I didn't know that they would lead me here. After a few months, they both started to train me. Kabuto taught me medical jutsu incase he wasn't there to help. Orochimaru taught me ice and summoning jutsu. Ice Wolf Summoning Jutsu is mine. I created it when he wasn't watching. He was very happy that day.**

** "Yuki. Your wounds are healed. But remember, trying to kill Orochimaru isn't the smartest idea." Kabuto smiles and I frown. He knew that I wanted Orochimaru dead for many years. Then a few months ago had pushed me over the edge. **

** "Sure…" I stand and let out a sigh. The pain has been released from my body. My body pops here and there. **

** "Yuki…what is the matter with you? You… you usually can withstand more gruesome attack, yet your screaming in pain from just being thrown around. What's wrong?" He grabs my hands and stares me down. **

** "Kabuto… I think… I think Orochimaru is planning something. As you said, I'm not weak. But lately my body doesn't seem to be able to use any chakra or control it well for that matter. I believe Orochimaru is going to do something to me. I'm losing strength every minute and I don't know what to do other than just… wait for him to make his move. Kabuto… please, tell me. Tell me you know something!" I let my body sag against his. Stupid weak body. **

** "Oh Yukiko." He sighs and places me back on the cot. "I wish I knew something, but I don't." I close my eyes and fall back asleep. Lies… lies.**

**~/~**

**"Yuki! Wake up!" Orochimaru voice hisses in my ears. I moan and try to roll over, but I can't. My eyes fly open to find myself attach to a metal table. **

** "Orochimaru! What is the meaning of this!?" I gasp in pain as he stick me with a large needle. **

** "Well, you see, I've been wanting to see the special demon that you were promised to have, but I wasn't sure. I sometimes couldn't feel Hakurou. But I knew he was there, inside you. Every since you made a white wolf resembling him, I knew I had to get you ready for what was going to become of you. The demon has been sleeping, but I have been slowly awakening it. Sorry to say for though is that it will cause you a lot of pain. So listen carefully. Hakurou is going to wake up very soon. I put a nice drug inside you to help with the pain. You can scream all you want!" He claps his hand on my shoulder. "Now, it may take a day or two, so just let him do the work. I didn't think it was possible for a demon to lay dormant for so long. Oh well, I'm not worried about it." He rubs my cheek and walks away, turning the lights off. **

** I lay there, waiting for something. Nothing happens for what seem like a lifetime. Just waiting for the pain. But instead I hear a voice, a very soft, deep voice.**

**_Are you… Yukiko?_**

******Yes… and you must be…**

**_Hakurou._**

******Hakurou… so you are the demon within me?**

**_Yes, Yukiko. _**

******Please, call me Yuki, everyone does.**

**_Whatever you say, Yuki._**

******How did you get inside me? I don't remember anything…**

**_-Sigh- Yuki… I've been here, inside you, for some time. I haven't been awake because you haven't been ready. Yuki, I was put inside you as a young girl. A very young girl. Your family was said to have great power and since you were their only child, I decide to have you._**

** What? I'm sorry Hakurou… I can't seem to recall this memory.**

**_ You were only three, my dear. Of course you wouldn't remember. But, being a demon, I have power. I will show you._**

******Flashback**

**_Where am I? _**

**_ Yuki! Look down; there you are as a small child. I glance where Hakurou is suggesting and I look. Yes, there I am. I'm running to… my house. _**

**_ "Daddy! Mommy!" Younger me calls. My parents open the door and hug me. Tears form in my eyes._**

**_ "Yuki! How was your day? Run through the snow fields again, hm?" My father pats my head and lets me inside. Hakurou lets me walk through the walls. _**

**_ "Well she shouldn't! It's not very safe right now." Mother stirs my favorite stew. _**

**_ Oh mommy, I whimper. Hakurou sighs in my head and I focus a little. Just as mother put the food on the table someone knocks on the door. _**

**_ "Who could that be?" Father stands and opens the door. Five men rush in. Mother grabs me and pulls me out the back door. _**

**_ "Run!" Father says, but mother is caught and drops me. _**

**_ "Run Yukiko! RUN!" My younger self stares at her and the other men, unable to move. _**

**_ "So this is Yukiko?" A woman appears through the thong of men. Both younger me and I stare at her. Little me trips to the ground, visible shaking._**

**_ "What do y-you w-want?" Younger me asks, shivering. She pulls her coat around her. I shiver too, but I am not cold. _**

**_ "Your parents have been very bad. You should have been with us since the day you were born, but no! You have to be normal. Well to damn bad for you. If you weren't born you they would have been fine." She slaps my mother on the head and both I and younger me scream. _**

**_ "What do you mean?" I ask. _**

**_ "Yukiko… You will have a demon in you. We need to get rid of him before something terrible happens. So come and we will keep your parents alive." Younger me stares at my parents before slowly nodding her head._**

**_ "Alright." She stands and walks to them._**

**_ "YUKIKO! No please not my baby!" Mother screams. I shudder backwards and see father is crying._**

**_ "Why Yukiko… WHY!?" _**

******End of Flashback**

** So that's what happen.**

**_Yes… you are older now, so you understand, yes?_**

******No… I don't… Why me? Why am I always being chosen!? What did I do!**

**_Yuki you are special. You have a very special destiny. Please understand that I know much more than you. I will keep you safe until the times come for you to die. I have grown close to you. Our power is great. Please Yuki… I know what is going to happen._**

******What… is going to happen, Hakurou?**

**_Many say many different things. I say that you will solve an ageing problem. Unfortunately, I have yet to find the problem. This world has too many problems that need fixing. But you, my dear, can fix whatever needs to be fixed._**

******Hakurou… I… -sigh-… I will help you, but only if you do one thing for me.**

**_Hmm… and what is that?_**

******Make this quick and as painless as you can. I hear laughter.**

**_Yuki I will try. Just try and relax. _**

******Alright… Thank you, Hakurou.**

**_Your welcome, Yuki._**

**~/~**

******I slowly open my eyes. Pain is running up and down me, but I seem to be fine. I grunt in pain and close my eyes quickly. Damn it… **

** "Yuki?" Kabu… Kabuto!**

** "Ah?" I turn my head to the side to see him.**

** "How are you?" **

** "I talk to him, Kabuto." I smile a little. **

** "With your… demon?" **

** "Yes. He is very nice to me." Kabuto laughs freely.**

** "Well you are his host. If you die, he'll die." **

**_No I won't you stupid boy! _****Hakurou growls. I giggle.**

** "Kabuto, he won't die. He didn't like that comment very much either." I giggle a little louder when the color drains from Kabuto face. **

** "A-A-Ah! I see! Well, I am… very sorry. You sleep now ok? Bye!" Kabuto rushes out and my giggle turns into full on laughter. I cough as a little blood leaves my mouth. **

** "Ah damn. Look at what you did, Kabuto." I close my eyes and let sleep take me. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

** "Yukiko! Yukiko!" A loud female voice yells. I moan and close my eyes tighter. **

** "I'm awake… what do you want?" I hear her growl under her breath. **

** "Orochimaru needs you to come and get ready so lets go!" She rush out of the room or from what I can tell by the clicking of her heels and leaves the door open. I sigh and open my eyes to find myself back in my room. **

** Did it… did it work, Hakurou? **

**_ Yes it did. I am fully awake and you will soon see my power!_**

** I smile and jump out of the bed, feeling beyond wonderful. I walk to my bathroom to check my body, to see if I was completely healed. My skin is pale and has no bruise or cuts. My hair falls on my chest and cascade in soft waves, as my bangs rest at my eyebrows. My hair is the color of dark mahogany. My eyes are very lights blue with fleck of dark hues of blue and the edges a dark gray-blue, also many people say they shimmer. With a thin line of dark black eyeliner all the way around, to bring out the color of my eyes. I glance down. At least Orochimaru didn't rip my dress. The soft fabric makes it my favorite. It has a deep v-neck and has long sleeves that fall of my shoulders, but comes to my upper-thigh. It is a shadowy blue color, blending well with just about anything, well except trees…oh well, and special ninja shoes. (Like Sakura's. ^.^) **

** I rush to his room. He must wants to continue what was interrupted. I just hope I don't have to see him like that ever again. **

**_It wasn't the pretty's sight… -shudder-_**

******Haha… you saw that too?**

**_Yes, but please don't remind me._**

******I come to his door, but hesitate. **

** "Orochimaru! You aren't fucking anybody in there, are you?" I holler to him, with a grin on my face as a few people pop their heads out to see. Orochimaru opens the door, grabs my by the front of my dress and smirks right back at me.**

** "Not yet." He scorns as my face pales. He hurls me into the room, which had four women/girls in it. Sasuke was in the back, slightly hidden by the shadows. Orochimaru stands by the door, trying to be casual. **

** "What's going on, Orochimaru?" I rest my hands on my hips, looking over my shoulder to see him. He laughs quietly.**

** "Well, before you tried to kill me, we were discussing an important matter. You and the other girls are coming with Sasuke and I to the Sand Village. Wonderful, isn't!" **

** "But why?" I peek around the room, not remember any of the girls. He sighs and motions for Sasuke. I don't comprehend why every girl swoons over him. I mean, yes, his hair and eyes are stunning and stuff, but he is just too… boring and too much of an ass. **

** "Dear Yuki… We are leaving soon but I need your help. You will be, hopefully, be one of the girls I sell, but you need to contain these four. You are extremely strong so I need you and Sasuke to restrain the girls as we travel. It may take few days, so don't kill each other." He approaches the girls and they shudder.**

** "Please! Can't we just stay! Why do you do this?" A girl with long blonde hair pulled into a ponytail says. Her baby blue eyes frighten. **

** "Ino… you are annoying beyond belief. Just hush now." He strokes her cheek and wanders back to me.**

** "These are the girls names and abilities. Don't let them trick you. I kidnapped them from the Hidden Leaf Village, so they are strong." He walks out leaving Sasuke and I alone with these girls. He had handed me a piece of paper and glance down to see a picture of each one them and some info. **

**Girl number one: Ino. Ability: annoyance and take over bodies. Loud and swoons for Sasuke. Rival: Sakura**

**Girl number two: Hinata. Ability: Byakugan. Wonderful quite and shy. **

**Girl number three: Sakura. Ability: EXTREMELY STRONG. Shy but in deep love with Sasuke. Rival: Ino.**

**Girl number four: Tenten. Ability: Weapons, weapons, and more weapons. Very kind yet has a loud mouth.**

**So I have to be with these girls…sigh.**

**"Ok, which one of you is… Sakura." I stare at the pink head girl who steps forward. Her large jade eyes flicker from me to Sasuke. **

**"Hello…" She says softly before stepping back.**

**"Hi and now… Ino." The blonde how talk to Orochimaru stalks up to me, right into my face. **

**"Look here, if you think you get Sasuke all to yourself you are heavily mistaken. He is MINE." She grabs my dress and sneers into my face. I smirk as another girl came up. She had long, deep purple hair and white eyes.**

**"Ino, p-please. S-She may help u-us." She stammers and grabs hold of Ino's shoulders. **

**"And you are…?" **

**"I-I'm Hinata." She says blushing slightly. I glance at the brunette behind them. She had two buns on her head and gentle brown eyes. **

**"Tenten is you, I presume." I see her smile slightly.**

**"Yeah… that's me." **

**"Now that I know all of you, I'm Yukiko, but please just call me Yuki. I'm here to help you and make this journey a nice as possible. But before I go any further, tell me, how where you guys kidnapped?" I place a hand on my hip as they huddle in their group. Sakura steps forward again and starts to explain.**

**"Well, I was kidnapped while trying to bring Sasuke back home. Naruto tried to help, but he couldn't do much. He was badly injured at the time. Hinata and Tenten where sent on a mission to save me, but got caught too. Ino just came running in screaming that she'll save us and was taken as well." She blushes a little as Sasuke gazes her down. **

**"I see. Very sad and all, but Ino, you are a dumb ass bitch." I giggle as her face turns red and she charges at me. **

**"What did you say!" She shrieks as Tenten and Hinata hold her back. **

**"You…are…a….dumb…ass…bitch. Do…you…need…me…to…say…it…any…slower…?" I hit each word for her to get the point. **

**"Fuck you!" She throws them both off and comes at me. I sigh and hold still. Just as she is about to punch me, I grab her hand and flip her over my shoulder, landing her on her back. She gasps and glares.**

**"No dear, you don't tell me to fuck anything. Just listen and you may live to get out of here." I release her and she staggers off. **

**"Sorry…" She grumbles. **

**"Ok…" I run my hands through my hair. "I don't know why I have to assist and but, I guess I actually don't have a choose. Ya'll got yourselves into this, so it's mainly your fault for getting into this mess. But if we are going to wo-." Ino laughs cruelly and I stop. "Something amusing, ****_Ino_****?"**

**"You don't have a fucking clue what it's like to be here. You just do what your told and that's it. You don't understand what he does to us. Observe us, plays with us, things so wrong that I can't even say out loud. But you… you have no idea what it's like! So, stop pretending like you do!" She screams each word at me, making wounds in my heart. I duck my head and let my body noticeable shake.**

**"I don't know anything, huh. How long have ya'll been here? A month? A few weeks? Dare I say days? I've been here for years. Year after year things happen to me and I can't do a damn thing to end them. I am raped every month. Sometimes everyday. You cannot, and will not speak to me like you know every fucking thing. You will never know what it's like to be his plaything. His pleasure. Don't you ever, ever tell me you know what it's like!" I let the emotions pour out. The pain that I had kept away came out rapidly and so do my tears. "So you will listen to me! I am here to try and keep him away from you, so you don't have to deal with that pain. Just learn that I'm here to help, not to hurt. So please… just..." Tears flow out of my eyes as Hinata comes and hugs me. I let out a sob and hug her back. **

**"I'm sorry." She whispers as Sasuke grunts.**

**"Do you have something to say?" I short look at him, releasing Hinata.**

**"Females are too hormonal." He states in a monotone voice.**

**"So you prefer men?" I smirk at him. He glowers at me.**

**"No I just wish you and the rest of the girls would stop PMSing all the time." He leans against the wall and Ino drifts over to him.**

**"Sasuke is so strong and manly! Of course he isn't gay!" He pushes her away from him with a very disturbed look on his face. **

**"Get away…hn." He says, forgetting her name. I giggle and beam at Sakura and Tenten.**

**"You three are my favorites. Thanks Hinata." I haven't meet people who cared.**

**"But, is it true… does he rape you?" Tenten walks over placing a hand on my shoulder. I shake my head yes.**

**"Yeah… it happened a few months ago… well that's the most recent one. Anyways we should be going." Just as I reach the door, Orochimaru steps back in.**

**"Here, change into this please. You'll wear that dress in the Sand Village." He hands me a pack, which is quite heavy if I might add. **

**"Change…o-ok…whatever." I roll my eyes to hide my uncertainty. He snickers and I saunter around him. I hurry to my room, wonder what he could possible want me to wear. I reach my room and lock the door. I start to throw things randomly out of the bag. I reach the bottom as glance at my bed to see what could possible be in the bag. Two water bottles, weapons, and packets of food. But what hit me as strange was the outfit of choose. A strapless shirt, the exact color of my dress, dark gray shorts, ninja shoes, and fishnet. I slip out of my clothes. The shorts fit perfectly, but are just a little too tight. The strapless shirt is comfortable, but hugs me. The set of fishnets fall across my shoulders, down my arms to my hands, yet stopping before it hits my shirt in an upper ward scooping form. The shoes at least are nice. What I didn't notice was a hand band and gloves. They were both dark gray and the headband had the Sound Village symbol; a musical note. I tie the headband around my waist and the gloves to my hands. I sigh and begin to repack, but putting a few things in of my own, my dress folded on top with the shoes underneath. Once finished, I throw the bag on my back and slowly walk out.**

**_Yuki… you forgetting something… look on the dresser, dear. _**

**I do and see my choker. Black velvet line with a beautiful silver stone, holding a snowflake in the middle. It was my mother's. She gave it to me on the day of my village death.**

**I walk out, slipping the choker on. Sasuke has the girls outside, handcuffed together, with him holding the chain. Sakura is in front; follow by Ino, then Tenten, and finally Hinata. **

**"Hello, are we ready to leave, Sasuke?" I glance at the girls, how's outfits have been changed. They all wear the same black dresses, barely able to cover their asses. They have long sleeve with a off the shoulder style. Oh, and they are very, very low cut. All of them have a slight blush, except for Ino… of course. **

**"Yeah. Orochimaru is waiting outside for us. Let's go." He starts to walk and the girls follow the pull of the chain. Oh I forgot to mention… they are also blindfolded! Now that… I've never had that happen to me. Hmm… I wonder what he's up to. I catch up with Sasuke and start to make small talk.**

**"So… you like Sakura don't you, huh?" I whisper to him, giggling as he glares at me.**

**"If I did, why would you care?"**

**"Cause she's in love with you." I smile up at him. He keeps his face emotionless. Damn it… stupid trait of his. **

**"That's not very smart of her." He whispers to me, frowning.**

**"Why?"**

**"Cause she could die. No, will die if she wants to be with me."**

**"So you care enough to worry about her safety, but you don't have ****_any_**** felling for her whatsoever?" He's silent for a few seconds. **

**"We are done with this conversation."**

**"But-."**

**"No."**

**"BUT!"**

**"Do you want me to kill you?" He stops and his eyes go red. **

**"No…" He starts to walk again. "Meanie!"**

**"Stop talk to my Sasuke!" Ino tries to kick me, but misses.**

**"I'm over here!" I mock her, dodging her moves. "Come on Ino! Hit me!" The other girls start to giggle as Sasuke shakes his head. I stop my mocking, which was extremely hard, to look at Sakura and Sasuke. She is walking slowly, dragging her feet. Sasuke grunts and pulls on the chain, in reaction, Sakura stumbles. But I couldn't stop giggling for an hour for what had happen. Sasuke catches Sakura and just stares at her, with this look in his eyes.**

**"S-Sasuke?" She mutters. He sighs and releases her. **

**"Stay strong." He says, but it was truly only meant for Sakura. They walk on as I hold back, to keep an eye on Hinata and Tenten. **

**"Hinata… is there anyone in the your village you like?" Her face turns completely red as Tenten snickers.**

**"Oh yeah, she's in love all right. His name is Naruto." Hinata keeps her head down as her face becomes even redder. **

** "Ah I see. What about you, Tenten? Is there anyone who has captured your eyes?" She turns her head, as if she going through all the people in her mind. **

**"I'm not sure." She muses and Hinata head snaps up.**

**"But there is s-someone who likes her!" Hinata says, her blush dulling only slightly. Tenten turns to her voice and frowns. **

**"Who Hinata?"**

**"Well h-he would g-get awfully a-anger if I told you." She starts to weave her fingers together.**

**"Can I have a hint?"**

**"Umm… well he is… he can be… Ah! I-I can't tell you anything w-without g-giving it away! F-Forgive me." Tenten sighs and smiles.**

**"Then just tell me." **

**"His name is…" Hinata hesitates again.**

**"Hinata, would you feel more comfortable telling me, so I can tell Tenten." Hinata shakes her yes and I lean to her so she can whisper in my ear. **

** "His name is Neji." I watch Tenten face turn red too. **

**"Aha. T-T-That is v-very interesting. Umm…" She tries to stay normal, but the news has visible shaken her… or embarrassed her either or, there are both equally amusing. **

**"Do you know him?" I ask.**

**"Yes… he is on my team… I would have never thought of Neji like that… but maybe…" I giggle at her face.**

**"Well, that's really cute. Hinata, Tenten I promise to get you two back to your loves." I place a hand on my heart and smile. "Along with Sakura… and Ino... if anyone does like her, that is." I frown on her name. Stupid, annoying, little son of a-.**

**"Yuki! Sasuke! There you are! I was beginning to worry." Orochimaru smirks at us as I rush to him. He walks to all the girls and takes off their blindfolds. **

**"Why are they in such… unusual dresses?" **

**"To show off, of course! No man wants a girl in what they were wearing." He walks over to Sakura and lean into her ear. She stiffens and I hear her whimper. **

**"Poor little Sakura… all lost and alone." He licks the shell of her ear. I glare at him to see Sasuke was glaring too. Sakura starts to wiggle.**

**"Orochimaru, how will we be getting to the Sand Village?" Sasuke ask, trying to distract himself from Orochimaru's… licking. **

**"Hmm? Oh, well just take a cart, like we are selling vegetables and fruits." He lets his hand graze Sakura's left breast. She gasps as her face turn a shade redder. I take a few steps towards him, but he continues to fondle with her. **

**"Stop that." I grab his hair and yank him back. He sneers and strikes me on the cheek. I stand my ground but the right side of my face throbs. He growls and pushes Sakura away from him and right into Sasuke. I would have laugh at their expression, but I do have a tiny problem at the moment. **

**"Do you need something, Yuki?" He seizes my breast and squeezes. I gasp and shove on his shoulders.**

**"Release… me." I hiss, my face burning with horror and humiliation. I feel his knee come in contact with my stomach making me collapse into him, gasping in pain. **

**"Oh? But that wouldn't be an fun, now would it?" His face comes to a smile as he unbuttons my shorts. My eyes widen and start to frail around. **

**"HAKUROU!" I screech my demons name, begging for his help. Suddenly, Orochimaru flies back, glaring at me. No, behind me. I turn to see an outline of a white wolf, floating above and around me, with piecing sapphire eyes, teeth bared. Hakurou… I let tears form in my eyes.**

**_You will not touch Yuki ever again. She will never have to deal with that pain ever again._**

**"W-Who is that?" Sakura backs up into to her group, eyes wide with terror. **

**"Her demon." Orochimaru muses. Their eyes widen, even Sasuke's, but only a little. **

**_I will kill you… Don't test my anger with your filthy desires._**

** "Fine… but one day you wouldn't be able to stop me." Orochimaru smiles like a mad man, but turns to Sasuke and the girls. "Well, we're leaving now." I glance up at Hakurou, smiling. **

** "Thank you…" My eyes close and I fall into a sea of darkness.**

**~/~**

**(A/N: Ok, my dates are a little different from the anime. Sakura and Naruto tried to bring Sasuke back but Naruto got K.O. and Orochimaru took Sakura. Then the other girls came and were taken as well. But, as they leave for the Sand Village, Gaara has not been kidnapped yet.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

** I wonder how long it will take to flee from his grasp. He has eyes everywhere. I would only be safe if I was with the leader of the village. But they wouldn't want me. I don't have any use. **

** "When are we going to get there?" I hear Ino complain. I sigh and glance toward her.**

** "Soon… I think." **

** "You think?! We could be in the middle of nowhere! What the hell!" I throw a kunia at her. She shirks away. Sasuke and I keep them bound just to make sure they don't try to escape. I shiver. Wherever we are, it's chilly. **

** "I believe we are in the desert and judging by the temperature, it's night time." The cart bumps up and down, side to side. **

** "Yuki… why does he want to sell us?" Tenten ask her eyes full of worry.**

** "I don't know." I lean back and place my hand behind my head. Ino stands up and explode. Well, she sits up to be more correct. **

** "WHY DON'T YOU KNOW? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING TO HAPPEN AFTER HE SELLS US?"**

** "You can't be that stupid!" I yell. She cringes. "He going to sell you to the highest bidder so they can… have some fun. I don't why he is selling you but he just is. Probably to see you suffer." I glance up at them. Two benches with two people on each, with Sasuke in the back and me in the front. Tenten and Ino on one bench and Sakura and Hinata on the other. The cover over our heads is a thin layer of some type of fabric, making the ceiling low. Which forces Sasuke and I to sit on the ground and the girls to slouch. **

** "But why us?"**

** "I've asked that question many times over through out the years. I think I understand why. All of you possess a certain type of beauty. Sakura's unusual pink hair, Ino's baby blue eyes, Hinata's frailness, and Tenten spunky attitude. He understands that men these days don't care about anything but beauty and personality. But the worst part is-."**

** "YUKI! I miss you! Come pleasure me with you presence!" Orochimaru calls. **

** "Damn it." I sigh. "I can't do that, you'll have to come and get me." **

** "Fine by me~!" He jumps through the cover by Sasuke with a smile dancing on his lips. **

** "What do you want?" I ask crossing my arms. He pouts and walks to me. **

** "To have you." **

** "You already took my virginity, what else could you possible want?" I say with a dry voice. **

** "Even though I took that, to hear you scream and beg for me to let you go is all I need to rape you again and again." He cups my face as his tongue licks my cheek. **

** "Get off." I say cautiously. He doesn't let go, but does lean away. **

** "Oh Yuki~! You wouldn't hurt me, would you?" He mocks me with a fake surprise face. **

** "Lord Orochimaru… I believe we have come to our destination." Sasuke says, pulling Orochimaru away with his words. **

** "Ah! That didn't take long! Come now, we must get you girls ready!" He takes out a kunia and stands in front of Hinata. She gasps and shudders with fear.**

** "Wait, if you're here, Orochimaru… Who the hell is driving the cart?!" I say. He looks up and mutters 'oh shit' and flies out. Hinata lets out a shaky sigh and smile at me.**

** "T-Thank you, Yuki." I smile and felt the cart come to a stop. Orochimaru slides back in and frowns. **

** "Well, the Sand Village is up ahead and Yuki, I need you to get us in."**

** "What?" I stare at him with utter shock.**

** "Well, they know who I am, but not you, my sweet. Please just get us in and I'll tell what to do once we are in."**

** "Dumb ass… fine." I get out and walk to the front where the two horses wait… horses? Where the hell did he get horses? I sigh and take the reins. With one flick of my wrist, we begin to travel. The wind is a very relaxing thing. It makes you feel free and alive. But to fly must be a hundred times better, even though I'm afraid of heights. I glance up to see that the Sand Village is right in front of me. **

**I don't want to do this.**

**_Then don't._**

**I kinda have to.**

**_No you don't. You could just turn around right here._**

**I frown and pull us to a stop. **

**"We're here, so don't do anything stupid, ok!" I jump off and walk slowly up. Two wall that tower over me made completely of sand makes me want to punch Orochimaru. Trying to get in them and not get caught is going to be tricky. Two men approach me.**

**"Who are you?" One asks me as I pause to think up a lie.**

**"I…I'm here to sell fruit and things like that. I'm also here to see some distant relatives. So could I please pass by?" They peek at each other then nod. I smile broadly and thank them. Stupid Ninjas… didn't even think to check the damn cart. Getting back on, I hurry through and bending my head. Please, someone help these poor girls. I trot the horses down an ally way and walk to the back of the cart. **

**"Coming in." **

**"Yuki, my dear! You were wonderful. I thank you, but you would turn down my offer of gratitude." Orochimaru snakes his arms around my waist. I slap him as hard as I can across the cheek. **

**"Fuck you." He hisses in pain, but releases me. **

**"Yuki…" A whisper comes to my ears. **

**"Tenten…Hinata…" Their outfits were torn and had blood seeping from their shoulders. "Sakura…Ino" they too had their outfits destroyed. **

**"They're fine dear. If they had listen they wouldn't have all the cuts on them." Orochimaru turns and walks out. I have just notice that he has change his appearance. His hair was still black, but his white skin was now a healthy tan color. His eyes such a dark blue, almost black, he almost looked like Sasuke's father.**

**"I'm let him do it. Sorry if that makes you anger."**

**"Just go to your emo corner, Sasuke." I say through my teeth.**

**"My-My… ****_what_****?"**

**"It's ok, Yuki. He knew Orochimaru would question him if he interfered." Sakura says, her voice calm. **

**"I don't fucking care! He's already taken you and made you wear these whore clothes. Then comes in to just tear you apart all over again. It just makes me sick." I shutter and glare at nothing. Damn him…to hell. **

**"Yuki~!"**

**"What do you want Orochimaru?" I clench my teeth together to keep my words in.**

**"We can walk from here, so let's get going my sluts!" All four girls shudder and start to beg.**

**"Please no…no!" Ino starts tremble and sob.**

**"No I will not be some guys toy!" Tenten pulls her hands apart, trying to break the chain that bound her. Hinata starts to weep, muttering she want her first time to be special. Sakura just stares at Sasuke, silently begging him. **

**"Come on!" Orochimaru grabs the chain that connects them all and they all fall forward. I can't help but feel a twisting pain in my chest. I grab my backpack and sling it over my shoulder. **

**"Let's go." I say under my breath. They all stare up at me. "I said, let's go!" I can't help but feel bad when they cringe. We walk quietly through the alleyways; soon we approach a black building with only a door. What fun this is going to be. I then hear music.**

**"Orochimaru… is this a club?" **

**"Why yes it is, dear. You are going to get a few men to come and buy. I really can't just**

** run down the streets screaming 'come one come all and buy yourself a whore!'" He smiles down at me and I glare back at him. **

**"Orochimaru… are you sexual curious?" He stops in his tracks and hands the chain to**

**Sasuke. **

**"Why do you ask?" He pulls me ahead of the others.**

**"Cause at night I hear Kabuto screaming 'Oh~ Orochimaru… please go f-." He covers my**

**mouth.**

**"Don't tell Sasuke… He'll think I'm more interested in his body for sex then for my other **

**reasons…" Probably a little to late for that but…**

**"Whatever. So I have to catch men who want to take away these girls virginity? Is that **

**it?" He nods.**

** "Just that simply." We all enter the club, which is surprisingly nice. There was no way out unless you went back through the door, which Orochimaru was blocking. The club, though, is a strip club.**

** "So how am I suppose to get men for the girls… unless… OROCHIMARU! YOU WANT ME TO BE A STRIPPER?!" I turn to him with pure rage on my face. **

** "It won't be that hard for you. You can dance… so dance on that pole, bitch!" I scowl at him but glance around. From the door you walk in and to the left is the bar. To the right were about five or seven chairs around a platform with a gleaming pole, and there are many others down the right wall. The lights were low, but many strobe lights flash colors of red, blue, green, and purple. I couldn't really see well, but I felt a hand on my wrist. A large man smiles down at me with lust in his eyes. **

** "Is this her, sir?" He glances at Orochimaru as he laughs. The man's fingertips graze up my arm, trying to seduce me.**

** "Yes. Just take her the back to change." Said man tugs me to the very back and pushes me through a door. Many girls turn and glance at me. I blush from their stares and wonder what the hell I'm suppose to do. I mean I get that I have to dance on a pole, but I don't know what to do right now, in this dressing room with all these sluts. **

** "You new?" A girl asks, popping her gum at me… with a very weird accent. It was light but had a certain twang that I couldn't pinpoint.**

** "Yeah… I don't really know what the hell I'm doing." A few laugh but the bubble gum girl smiles sweetly at me and hands me an outfit. **

** "You can go change over there, k?" I nod my head and rush away. A nice little restroom for the shy, beginner strippers… I guess. My outfit, though, would make just about anyone just a little bashful. I have taken everything off and now stand in my outfit. The top would only cover my D-cup breast and is soft light purple velvet top that is overlapped with black lace. The skirt is a jet black but can barely cover my ass… wait; it shows just a little peek. Damn it. I shove my other clothes, headband, and gloves in my bag, but just leave it in the bathroom. I leave my necklace on and look for something to slip under this skirt. **

** "You look hot, girl. But you need something." Bubble gum girl glance me up and down once. **

** "We'll do her makeup, but you're right… she needs something." Another girl says. Bubble gum girl snaps her fingers and goes through a rack of clothing behind her. She pulls out two things. Black laces leggings that would come to my upper-thigh and a little, sparkle silver clip in hat. I smile at her and slip the leggings on and let the other girls mess with my hair. They make my hair a little fluffy but sexy in a way. They all like my eyeliner, but add a soft layer of sparkly light silver, all most white eye shadow. They even paint my nails a metallic lilac. They let me be bare foot since I didn't take the shoes they suggested. With a smile on all of their faces, they send me back out. **

** "So… how do I look?" I do a little spin for Orochimaru, Sasuke, and the girls. Orochimaru grins evilly, Sasuke turns to hide his little blush and the girls laugh. "I don't like being a stripper." **

** "You look beyond sexy. We might just keep that outfit." In your fuck up dreams only, Orochimaru.**

** "Whatever. Just show me where I'm suppose to be." The man from earlier licks his lips and leads me to the back corner. There weren't anyone there, so he pushes me into the overly plush chairs and stands over me, a knee on each armrest.**

** "Such a fucking hot slut… why are you with that stupid pimp? You would make a killing here… and you don't even have to sleep with anyone. Well, maybe me." He sneers over me and lean to kiss me. Then I see a hand tap his shoulder. He turns his head.**

** "Tobi would like to see pretty lady." The man turns and walks away grumbling. I glance up at my… orange… swirl… masked… savoir? **

** "Thanks… I guess." I get out of the chair and he sits in it.**

** "Welcome! Tobi thinks that man was being mean to pretty lady. Also… TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!" He jumps up and down in his seat. I giggle at his child like behavior. **

** "Yuki. My name is Yuki." He smiles and tilts his head to the side. **

** "What is Yuki-chan going to do? Tobi doesn't understand what this place is. All Tobi understands is that fact that everyone here likes lollipops." I giggle a little louder. "Tobi likes lollipops too, but they say the like big, tangy-."**

** "Tobi! Hush!" I laugh fully now, and there is no stopping it.**

** "What's so funny, Yuki-chan?" **

** "Nothing… What is a guy like you doing here? Doesn't seem like your kind of place." **

** "Well… Tobi wanted to go and eat, but Zestu-sama wanted to come here. But Tobi doesn't know where he went…" I imagine tears behind his mask. I smile softly at him.**

** "Well you stay here. I have to do a job for someone. I don't want to but…" I frown, but stand up. "Be a good boy, Tobi." I pat his head and walk to a different pole. My frown deepens as Orochimaru smiles at a few young men, probably making a deal. He notices me staring and motions for me.**

** "So… gentlemen, this is Yukiko." He pats my head and I keep a blank expression. **

** "Do we get her too?" One asks**

** "Maybe, but, for now, she will be entraining us, right Yukiko?" **

** "Sure." I lead the men away. They sit and smile at me. I blush a little and step on the platform. I have a feeling that this is going to hurt me both mentally and physically. I try to relax and let the music take me, but to do this for these dirty men… makes me want to cry. I can't do this. I have no reason to do this… what? What is this feeling? I want to… hurt them? Kill them? I can't let them hurt the girls. They don't… they can't… **

** "Hey… why are you just standing there?" A man says, but it falls on deaf ears. I have to get the girls out of here… now. I need… **

** HAKUROU!**

**I feel a strong pain… pulsing throughout my body.**

** "What the-."**

** "I think we should leave." But they can't seem to move. My body… why does it feel… Then I hear screaming… everyone is screaming and pointing at me. Or running. I turn towards the men, but they are half out of their seats.**

** "He didn't tell us that she was a monster…" One muses. I see a flash of orange, green, black, and white. I turn to see Tobi pulling a man along… or plant… or both look up at me. Tobi points at me, the plant like man golden eyes widen but they hurry out of the club. **

** "Yukiko… stop this." Orochimaru is to my right and very close to me. I note that Sasuke has the girls near the door. Now is my opportunity. In a blink, I'm there. I pull the shackles out of Sasuke hand and sprint as fast I can. But before I know it, we are already back at the gates. How… can I run… this fast? I pant and turn towards the girls. Tenten and Sakura are standing in front of Hinata and Ino… but they were… scared. **

** "Why are you scared…?" My voice is… different. Like two voices speaking at once. A different one and mine, merged together. My hand flies to my throat. **

** "Well yeah. You look… strange and you're crazy powerful." Tenten frown deepens. I tilt my head, but that feeling comes back. **

**_They don't understand you, Yuki. Let teach them what real power is. _**

******But I don't want to hurt them.**

** The pain worsens and I grip my head. **

** "What…AAAAHHH!" I scream in the pure agony. I fall to my knees as the men from the front gate come running. **

** "What is going on?" One says. I glance up at them. The girls take a step toward them.**

** "Run… RUN NOW!" I scream. The other voice is getting stronger. The girls do as I say, but the Sand ninjas stand still. The turn to each other, then nod. One leaves with the girls, but the other stays with me.**

** "What is your purpose for being in the Sand Village?"**

** "I… I… leave me. Now." My voice comes through a little. Must… control this. I am in control. A wave of pain hits me once more. **

** "I can't do that." I glare up at him and stand up. **

** "Don't follow me!" I screech. I close my eyes and run blind. It seems like forever. I can't run anymore. I stop and find myself in an alleyway, but not the one from earlier. My breath is uneven as I walk out. I start to walk down the sand streets. I can't help but wonder what I look like. I glance in the window of a shop just as the moon shines through the clouds. I gasp at my appearance. My hair is longer and dazzling white with dark brown or black highlights. One of my eyes is still light blue, but the other is a dark sapphire and the white part of my eye is black with a silver rings where the blue and black meet and around my pupil. My skin is tinted gray. My nails are black and claw like. My teeth are longer and more canine like. I even have a wolf tail and ears, which are a silver color. No wonder there where scared of me. I would be too. I start to cry. **

** "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON WITH ME?!" I start to run again but fall. I curl into myself. Tears pour down my face.**

**What am I?**

**Am I a monster?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

** "Temari? What the hell? Why do you have a girl in Gaara's bed?"**

** "Shut up. She's a sleep. I found her in front of our house. I just couldn't let her sleep on the street."**

** "I don't care about your golden heart, Temari. Once Gaara get home, he'll-."**

** "I'll do what?" Too many loud voices. A girl and two boys, but I could be wrong. I've been wrong before so it wouldn't shock me, but they could at least be a little quieter. Wherever I am I turn to the other side.**

** "So, sis, you can explain what happen. I have to go work on… some puppets." **

** "Hey! Why are you leaving me!? K-."**

** "Temari, why did something just move in my bed? If it's a dog, I going to throw it out." I hear footsteps coming closer to me. **

** "Gaara!" I feel a hand at the top of the blanket. **

** "What?" I yawn and turn over, toward the people who are speaking, I believe. The blanket is pull down to my chin and stops. I open my eyes. Everything is kinda foggy, but soon clears. I see a girl and a boy. The girl is has blonde hair in four little spiky buns. Her face shows kindness as she smiles down at me. The boy though, shows nothing. His hair is a lovely shade of red and his eyes are teal. He has something in the corner of his forehead. I believe it says 'love' or something but I really don't take in that detail. But he is quite handsome. I glance up at him then to the girl.**

** "Um… I found her outside of our house and I couldn't let her just sleep on the street so…" The girl takes a step forward, smiling. "Are you ok?" I shake my head yes and sit up. The girl blushes and tries to push me down.**

** "Ah?" I glance down to see that I'm naked except for my underwear and necklace. Although my hair covers most of my chest, it doesn't hide them completely. I blush and cover my chest with my arms.**

** "I'm sorry! But your clothes were torn so I-." I throw a pillow at her. I see that the boy face hasn't change except for a very small blush. He turns and walks out. I blush redder at the thought that he saw me. The girl bows to me and walks out too. I let my breathing return to normal. I sigh and bounce out of the bed. His bed. I wonder why I was in it. I mean, he going to need it… and he wasn't going to sleep with me… was he? I see a black tee shirt and slip it on me. It comes about an inch below my butt. I sigh and walk out, rubbing my eyes. How wonderful. I guess she decide to while taking off my clothes to just take off my makeup too. Back to reality, Yuki, let's go back to reality. The lights were very dim but comfortable. **

** "Nice Gaara. You got her to wear your clothes already." One of the boys says. He has dark hair with dark eyes. He also has an unusually design in purple on his face. I ignore him and take in the house. Gaara's room leads to a living room and kitchen. My stomach growls softly. **

** "Stop being immature, brother." Gaara stands up and walks over to me. I frown, but can't seem to move. He stands in front of me.**

** "Do you have a name?" I stand very still. I open my mouth, but it feels so sore. My hand flies to my throat. A coughing fit stops me short of doing anything. **

** "Temari… I think she's sick. Or did a few blow jobs a little too hard." Purple face boy says with a smirk. I blush even redder, but start to march towards him. I can't speak, but I can still us jutsus. He stands up smiling. I do a few hand signs and let the lighting gather to my hands. I run to him, but I see something out of the corner of my eye. A puppet? I jump back, falling to the ground. My lighting fades away as I look at him. He smirks again and the puppet returns to where ever it came from.**

** "You shouldn't do that! She still weak. And you're sick." Temari takes a step towards me. She goes to help me up but I smack her hand away. I glare at him as I stand up. **

** "But we do need know a few things about you." The boy says. Temari nods and sits on the couch with her purple face brother. I stay still for only a moment but sit across from them. I notice that it is still nighttime from the pentagon shape skylight. **

** "Come join us, Gaara. This is probably a very fascinating story." I listen to the light hardwood floors creak as he approaches us. A ruby red apple is suddenly in front of my face. I jump a little, but take it. I glance over my shoulder.**

** "I thought you might be hungry." He sits down in a chair with me on his right and his siblings to his left. I press the apple to my lips and smile. His voice is deep and lovely. It is also soothing. **

** "So… I found out why you had those clothes. You were working for a strip club. But they said that you were new and that after a few minutes everyone started to freak out and leave. The girl I talk to didn't know why but did give me a bag that she think is yours. She also said that you were… umm… working when everyone start to freak. So why?" Temari ask. I look at her and hold my throat.**

** "Sis… she can't talk." I sigh.**

** "No… she can. She's just sick?" I smile and nod. **

** "Whatever." I glare at purple boy. **

** "Temari, why don't you get her a piece of paper and pen so she can write." Gaara places his head on one of his hands. Temari smiles at Gaara and finds what is needed. She hands them to me and I smile up at her. **

** "Ok. So, same question. What happened in the strip club?" I write and show it to her.**

** 'I can't tell you. But what I can say is that I do not work there. I was forced.' Temari stares at me funny.**

** "How old are you then?" Purple asks. I write 16. **

** "Well, who forced you to do it?" **

** 'I was kidnapped when I was very young. He has a sick mind and is probably looking for me. But I don't want to go back with him. I don't want to be there anymore.' Temari frowns and walks over to me to sit by me. **

** "I'm sorry." She whispers and hugs me. I just keep very still, but notice that I'm crying. I wipe my tears and giggle softly. **

** "That's sad and all, but I notice that you have a headband. You're a Sound Ninja." Purple crosses his legs and leans back into the sofa. I shake my head no. **

** 'Not really. He wanted it to seem that I was a ninja. However, I am not. I, however, am strong enough to be a ninja.**

** "Strange isn't?" Temari pats my head. I giggle again and take a bite of my apple. It had to be the sweetest apple that I had ever had. A knock at the door catches the Sand siblings attention. Temari stands up and answers it.**

** "Sorry to intrude you so late, but I need to ask you a question. Have you seen this g-?" The man at the door stops speaking when he sees me. I remember him. He's that man from the front gate; he also wouldn't leave me alone when I was…**

** "Have I seen what?" Temari is push to the side and the man throw kunias at me. I gasp and jump behind the couch. My apple flies out of my hand. **

** "Come out and fight!" He is behind the couch suddenly. I back up, but he straddles me by my waist in a second. My head hits the floor hard. A hand slams onto my throat. My eyes widen and my hands fly to my throat. My legs thrash about as I try to push him off of me. **

** "What are you doing!?" Temari shrieks, slamming the door and rush towards us. The sand ninja throws his hand up, telling Temari to not come any closer. He fishes through his jacket pocket and present her a different photo. **

** "This girl was going to destroy this village. She took on that form. She's a monster." He smiles madly at me as I start to cry. Oxygen… I need air. Black spots come to my eyes. Temari throws the picture down on the coffee table.**

** "I don't give a damn! Get off of her!" What do I do? I don't want to be that… ****_thing_**** again. **

**_Let me out… I can help you. Trust me. _**

******What are you planning?**

**_ You'll see soon enough. It's a power that you have because of me. _**

******My hands fly to my mouth as the sickness in my stomach rises. But it doesn't feel like I'm going to throw up food. Different, weaker. My back arches slightly as I gasp. A white light comes out of my mouth. It shines brightly for only a second but in that second the man is off of me and throw against the wall. I stare up to see a boy… or man standing in front of me.**

** "You ok, Yukiko?" Ha-ku-rou? That's… Hakurou? He has white/silver hair that is very messy and comes to the back of my neck and in his eyes. Those eyes are dark sapphires that are black where they should be white. He is very pale and doesn't have shoes or a shirt… but does have black pants. He laughs rings softly. **

** "W-W-Who are y-y-ou?" The sand ninja shakes and coughs a little blood up.**

** "Names Hakurou. I'm the demon within Yukiko. The picture you have is I coming out a little. More demon then this human form, however." He smiles at him and shrugs his shoulders. "She doesn't seem like she wants to destroy anyone." Gaara says as he helps me sit up. I blush a little. He keeps an arm around me a second longer then releases me. **

** "But… But she…" Temari raises her hand.**

** "Leave. We can deal with this just find." The sand ninja frowns, but leaves. **

** "Well that was boring. I haven't been out in this body in forever." Hakurou smiles at me. I open my mouth but I still cannot speak. "Oh?" He walks over to me and I open my mouth again. **

** "Why can't she talk?" Purple ask, he hasn't moved an inch from the couch. Lazy bastard. **

** "She's just a little sick. Say ah~, Yuki-Chan!" He looks at the back of my throat. "She just needs to have it healed." Hakurou places a hand on my throat and it glows a light green color. I sigh.**

** "…T-Thank you." I say and smile. Hakurou hugs me and start to rub his face on mine.**

** "Yeah! I'm so glad that my little Yuki is all better now~!" I push his face away from mine, but I still have a smile on my face. **

** "Not… yours…" My voice is still very rasp and scratchy. He leans back and pouts. **

** "Ah! That's so mean of you to say!" I smile again.**

** "Really… lay back?" **

** "Well… most of time when I'm in this body, I'm laid back. No point not to be since I rarely take this form." I nod my head. **

** "Time… to leave." He smiles at me. **

** "Alright. That is what you want?" I nod again. He closes his eyes, sighing. "Then so be it." He puts his hands together gently and turns back into the white light. He floats to my heart and disappear under my skin. A warm wave flutters it way through out me. **

** "That was… um… interesting. I guess you have a little more to say to us." Temari giggles softly. "But later. You must be sleepy." I yawn just as she says that. **

** "Al… right." Temari and purple say goodnight, leaving me with Gaara. He sits back in his chair as I glance up at him. I stand up and look for my apple. It'll attract bugs if I don't f- wait, since when did I start to sound like a mom? I shake my head, but continue to search for my apple. **

** "Apple… apple…" I mutter under my breath as I walk around the couch. I hear a soft chuckle behind me. I turn to see that Gaara is holding my apple. **

** "I'll throw this away for you." **

** "Thank you." I go to walk to his room, but stop, blushing hard. "Um…" I glance back to see that he is in the kitchen. **

** "Hm?" He leans against the counter, watching me. **

** "Where… are you… going to sleep? I mean… Temari… she gave me your… bed. I-I don't want to… um…." He starts to chuckle at me, only making my blush worse.**

** "I don't sleep… Yuki." I stiffen as he uses my name. But, worse, he doesn't sleep… at all?**

** "Oh… But I… I could always sleep… on the couch." He doesn't let any emotion out. A blank, poker face. **

** "Just go sleep in my bed." I nod, turn away and hurry away so he can't see my blush. I throw myself on his bed. I hear the door click. I stiffen and sit up. **

** "Gaara?" He stares at me.**

** "I may not be able to sleep, but I have work to do. Just sleep so I can work in peace." He sits at a desk to my left. I continue to stare though. **

** "Can I… have my bag back?" I crawl to the edge of the bed. He turns in his chair and glares at me. I tilt my head to the side, and then slide off the edge of the bed. He still glares at me as I approach him. **

** "Your bag is in here. It's on the other side of the bed." He rolls his chair til it hits the desk, with me standing right in front of him. He loses his glare and just stares up at me. I lean down and wrap my arms around his shoulders. **

** "Thank you… for helping me… for everything. I'll be quiet now." It felt like I was hugging a rock. Although hugging a rock isn't something that most people do freely, but there are some crazy people out there… back to the real world. He didn't breath, move, or anything. **

** "Your… welcome?" I lean away and smile at him. His face is blank but his mouth hags a little open. I walk around to find my bag half hidden under the bed. I pull it out and sit back on the bed. But I frown almost immediately and throw my bag down. **

** "Damn it." I mumble under my breath. Gaara turns around in his chair again and raises… wait… he doesn't have any eyebrows… Eh? **

** "Something wrong?"**

** "Yes… almost everything in my bag is… gone." I place my head in my hands and rub my temples. The only thing left was my weapons and my boots. My dress was completely torn and could only be used as a cloth now. Everything else is missing. Gaara notice my cloth of a dress then turns his attention to me. **

** "Hmm… that's fine." Wha-? "Temari I believe is taking you shopping tomorrow because you can't go around wearing my clothes all the time and your… short; so none of her clothes would fit you. Good luck shopping with her." He smirks as he turns around again. I jump off the bed and clench my fists. **

** "I am not short!" His smirk widens as he stands up. I glare up at him. **

** "You're shorter than me and I'm shorter then most guys. So… you… are… short." I cross my arms. Ok, maybe it was slightly true. I'm only five foot one so I guess I may be just a little short. But it isn't my fault. **

** "Whatever." I sit back on his bed and let out a sigh. God I didn't know I was this tired. I feel my eyes slowly drop. Gaara sighs and I lazily glance up at him. He pushes my shoulder causing me to fall. I let my body fade.**

**Gaara stared down at the sleeping girl in his bed. He let out a breath.**

**_You'll be the death of me._**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**_What… Where…_**

**_ "Mommy! Look! I made a snow angel!" Me? With… Mommy?_**

**_ "It's beautiful, Yuki. But not as beautiful as you." Daddy?_**

**_ "You're funny daddy!" This is my family. These are my memories. Snow crunches under my feet. I giggle loudly. _**

**_ "Yukiko… Orochimaru-sama wouldn't be happy with me taking you here." _**

**_ "Oh Kabuto you wo-."_**

**_ "You left without me? How sad. I'm hurt Yuki…"_**

**_ "Orochimaru this was my-." _**

**_ "Hush, foolish child. Yuki must come back home now. She has… things to do."_**

**_ "But… please let me just…" _**

**_ "No!" My memory skips to when he… first raped me._**

**_ "STOP IT! PLEASE! THAT HURTS!"_**

**_ "You deserve this. You went against me."_**

**_ "I'M SORRY! STOP… PLEASE!" I sob louder and louder every passing second. _**

**_ "Take it like the whore you are."_**

**_~/~_**

**I jolt awake. My body is covered in sweat. My breath jagged.**

** "Bad dream?" A deep voice asks me. **

** "Yeah… I-… WHY IS YOUR ARM AROUND ME!?" I push myself up and sit with my legs under me. I had awakened to Gaara, casually reading a book with his arm wrapped my waist, his hand lying gently on my stomach. I feel my face heat up. **

** "It's more comfortable that way…?"**

** "I don't give a damn about your comfort!" My hand slam against my mouth. "I'm… sorry. I… I just…" He stares at me, eyes fixed, face emotionless. "Umm… what time is it?"**

** "Two in the morning." I groan and rub my eyes. **

** "No wonder I'm still sleepy." **

** "By the way… you talk and move in your sleep." My blush returns, but is ten times worse. He glances back at his book as an unsettling silence sets in. **

** "What did I say and do?" He sighs and places the book down. **

** "Well first off…" I groan at his words as he smirks slightly. "You were whimpering. At first I didn't know what it was. Then I turn around to see you, whimpering and crying in your sleep. I just stared at you for a while. Then you started to talk." **

** "What did I say?" His smirk widens a touch. **

** "Hmm? Well… let's see… I don't remember now. Why don't you just go back to sleep?"**

** "Damn it Gaara! Tell me what I said!" I lean forward with my hands on my knees. "Please." His smirk falls.**

** "You said a few things. At first you said my name. So I came over a laid on the bed with you. You rolled into me. That's why my arm was around you." He grabs his book and pulls it in front of his face. I let out a sigh. I wonder if there's a way to stop that… speaking in my sleep. My blush hasn't calmed down and the thought of me calling out his name… **

** "Did I say anything else?" He keeps the book in front of his face.**

** "Something along the lines of 'no', 'please', and 'stop'." I stiffen. "But I'm not sure. That's just what they sounded like." I feel something wet fall down my face. Tears… I brush them away, but more come. I can't suppress the sobs that leak out of my mouth. Gaara glances over his book, but then throws it down. I let out a surprise gasp and jump.**

** "I'm sorry… I-I'll go a-a-away now…" I try to leap out of his bed, but he grasps my wrist before I could even move one more inch. **

** "Stop crying." He states staring into my eyes. My anger starts to rise again. **

** "I-I will cry if I w-want to… so you can't t-tell me w-what to do!" I start to wiggle from his grasp, but I know that it's pointless. I'm still weak. I am weak. He stares at my face as my tear keep falling. I can't help but want comfort. I want to just let all these words and all this pain to just come out of me, but then I would only be a burden. **

** "Stop crying… please." His voice is slightly softer. I only stare down, tears falling onto my bare knees. God, I couldn't bring myself to stop. I slowly lift my head.**

** "Gaara…" I throw my arms around his chest with me between his legs; I cling to him, letting the tears fall even faster. He jolts slightly when I touch him. He sits still for what seem like eternity, but slowly wraps his arms around my waist. One of his hands drifts to waist while the other holds my head to his chest. I let out a sob and tighten my grip on his shirt. I stay there until my tears run dry. But I can't bring myself to move.**

** "Do you… want to talk about it?" I rest my chin on him, so I'm looking up at him. **

** "Maybe later." My eyelids drop and I yawn. "Sleepy." I feel a small smile form. **

** "That's fine." He pets my head, smoothing my hair out of my probably red face. But not from blushing this time, but crying. **

** "Thank you."**

** "Your welcome." I lay my head on his heart to hear it thumping gently. My eyes flutter close again. **

** "Garaa…?"**

** "Hm?"**

** "Nighty night." **

** "Night."**

**~/~**

** "Is she awake?" **

** "I don't know." **

** "Did you keep her up all night, Gaara?" Snicker. **

** "You should be more mature, Kankuro." **

** "Yeah, whatever Temari." I roll over and mumble a 'shush, please'. I feel suddenly cold. I gasp and sit up, glaring at purple, I mean Kankuro. He smiles evilly and leans towards me. **

** "Still in his clothes I see. Did you have fun with my little bro?" I blush five shades of red and scout to the headboard. Temari leans in the doorframe and Gaara is sitting at his desk. Kankuro tries to grasp my hand, but I shrink away. I wonder… if my body will allow me to use chakra. **

** "Leave her be, Kankuro." Temari glares at her brother for a moment before turning to me with a smile.**

** "Yeah Yeah… So, what are you going to do today Temari? Take little… little…" Kankuro stares up at the ceiling with a blank stare, mouth hanging slightly open.**

** "Yuki." I say, and then slip out of the bed. **

** "Take little ****_Yuki _****out shopping." Kankuro says. I stumble only to get a small snicker from Kankuro. **

** "Oh so you ****_did_**** have fun last night. Damn Gaara, don't break the poor girl." I blush and glare at him. **

** "Nothing happened, so shut the hell up!" His mouth pops open. Temari lets out a small giggle and Gaara facial expression changes ever so slightly to a small smile.**

** "Why you little…" **

** "Go ahead, say it. I've been called every name under the sun." His mouth forms a smirk but he doesn't say anything. **

** "Come on Yuki, lets go shopping!" Temari grabs my hand but I stop dead in my tracks.**

** "Umm… Can I at least shower first? And I can't really go out in just Gaara's shirt…" Temari's blushes at her rashness, but quickly recovers and smile down at me.**

** "You know what? I'll go alone, it'll be a big surprise to everyone." My eyes widen but I just agree with her, sharing my size for pants, shirts, dresses, shoes.**

** "One last thing…what's your bra size?" She asks, writing everything on a small piece of random paper. I had just return to the bed when she asked this; I blush again and hide my face in a pillow.**

** "Come on, Yuki-Chan~ share with us." Kankuro said, snickering under his breath. I glare at him, thinking about how much I want to strangle his little neck. Temari rolls her eyes and Gaara…well; he just sat at his desk doing what looked to be paperwork. **

** "Well, fine. I'm a 32 D. And I like push ups." My face is warm as I wait for their reactions. Temari nods at me; she leaves to go shopping, mumbling how she wished she were that small. Kankuro eyes fall down to my chest and I blush deeper.**

** "PEREVERT!" I throw the nearest thing I had at him…being a very large, hardcover book. It hit him square in the eye and he yelp out in pain.**

** "What the fuck!?" He holds his eye, glaring at me with his one good eye. **

** "Get out of our room Kankuro. I need you to take this for me anyways." Kankuro huffs but listens. Our?**

** "Why do I always have to be the one that does all of the errand running? You're the Sunagakure Kazekage after all…do some of it yourself man..." He exits; my eyes snap to Gaara.**

** "You're the what?! Why didn't you tell me!" His face was emotionless as he turns to me.**

** "Why would I tell you?" A glare forms on my face.**

** "I thought that was common sense to tell your house guest who they are." He grunts but doesn't say another word as he turns around. I huff as well. "Where is your bathroom?"**

** "It's the door in front of you…baka." My hands form fist as I walk to the bathroom.**

** "Aren't you a kind and caring soul?" I say sweetly, rolling my eyes at the back of his head. I stand still for a moment longer before strutting off. The bathroom, as he ****_politely_**** pointed out to me, is remarkable clean. The white tile is spotless along with the cream colored walls. The shower only has a wall formed out of glass blocks, but by design, you could not see through them. I turn towards the sink and open the covert that was under it, feeling for a towel. My hands grasp my desired object and I walk my way over to the shower. **

**"Stupid Gaara, stupid Kankuro...stupid men." I mutter as I turn the water to a steamy temperature. I slip the shirt over my fame and toss it onto the counter. I glance at the mirror for a second, noticing a few cuts on my neck. I turn to see some more on my back, but these are deeper and a angry shade of red. My hand ghost over them but I felt no pain. I stared at myself, wondering where these wounds had come from. I guess there is no need to worry since it doesn't hurt, I thought, and I continued to undress myself. I tossed the rest of my clothing next to the shirt and entered the shower. The hot water cascades down my back, soaking my hair to my skin. I close my eyes and push back my bangs. I sigh loudly as every tight muscle uncoils, tension leaving me. I take Gaara's shampoo, which thankfully doesn't have a manly scent but had a slight vanilla scent. I was scrubbing it into my scalp when I heard the door open. My heart stutters and my eyes fly open; sadly, shampoo burns my eyes. I cry out softly and dunk my head under the flow of water but my body is tense. **

**"Gaara? Where's our little friend? I want to see-." Kankuro's head pops around the glass but he stops talking as soon as he noticed that I'm not his brother. His face turns an ungodly shade of red and blood oozes from his nose as I scream at the very top of my lungs, trying to cover myself. I sink to the bottom of the shower and try to curl into a ball. Kankuro yelps and I quickly glance up, surprised once again. Gaara stood there, holding his brother by the back of his head, his eyes narrowed dangerously. I blush as his eyes settle on me with a blush no were near as dark as mine. **

** "Out. Now." Gaara's voice is venomous as he pushes his brother out of the room, locking the door. My breath quickens as Gaara keeps his back to me but is still in the bathroom. **

**"Gaara, thanks. But I'm good now, you can leave." Gaara remained still and silent, his eyes still on the door. **

**"Yuki." His voice is strained but I look up, gazing at the back of his head. His red hair is sticking up in multiple places as if he had been running to get here. **

**"Really, I'm alright. I mean it's not like I haven't..." I trail off, biting the inside of my check to keep from blurting out my past. I did promise to share but a little more time won't hurt anyone. Especially since I know I can't stay here. **

**"Like what, Yuki?" I push myself into a corner, trying to hid from him. I decide to finish washing my hair; the conditioner smells the same as the shampoo, calming me just enough to continue talking. **

**"Like...my past. I'm not as innocent as you may think. I...I'm not a sound ninja but I was under a certain..._snake. _He says he saved me but I know better. I could have gone somewhere else, anywhere but there. I never knew that a man could be that evil...raping and selling out girls for the sheer pleasure of it. To watch as girls lose what mattered the most to them: their virginity. Having their life turned upside down just because we couldn't go against him, no matter how many of us grouped together, it was pointless." I rest my head on my knees as the conditioner was washed out of my hair. "Even if you could get close enough to hurt him, he has so many guards brainwashed to obey his every wish."  
**

**"Did he...did he rape you too?" Gaara didn't mention his name but I'm sure it was clear who exactly we were talking about. I feel pressure building up in my eyes and a tightness in my throat. The memories flood my mind again. I stand up from my corner and grab the soap, lathering it in my hands. Just this action bring more memories to the surface. **

**"...Yes..." I whisper. "And no matter how much I wash myself, I'll never be clean." The rest come out in a sob as I throw the soap down and let my tears flow. Suddenly I feel arms wrap around my waist. I gasp as bare skin is pressed against mine. With the new added weight to me, I lose my footing and I'm pushed against the tile wall. Gaara releases me and turns me so I'm facing him. His blue eyes are only on my eyes, no wandering, no peeking. **

**"Why did you tell me this?"**

**"Why are you in the shower with me...especially naked." I glance down at his waist, then blush harder. Curse my urges and curiosity; his size wasn't something I wanted to think about while naked. His hand wanders to my face, cupping it gently.  
**

**"I've never..." He takes a deep breath before continuing. "I've never felt like this for someone. And I know I just met you but I have these...emotions." He grabs half of his face, digging his fingers into his hair. I blink up at him before I gingerly place my hand over his. The water began to cool but Gaara reaches past me to turn in up to a boiling temperature. I hiss at sudden change but I don't even dare to change it. He places his head into the nook of my neck, taking in a deep breath.**

**"Gaara...what kind of emotions are we talking about?" I put an arm over my chest and take my hand away from his face to place over my most private area. My blush doesn't die down as his lips just graze across my neck. Gaara leans back and pushes his hands through my hair, gripping it at the base of my scalp. His hair hangs down, his white skin seems to glisten with beads of water travel down his smooth skin. Stupid thoughts, stupid thoughts, get out of my head...not the time for this. **

**"Emotions I can't explain. Emotions that I shouldn't have since I'm..." He grits his teeth together and tightens his grip on my hair. I whimper but keep my eyes on him. **

**"You're a what?" One of his hands releases me; his fingers trail from the back of my neck, across my cheek and finally to trace the outline of my lips. Now I'm flushed against the wall, water only hitting my feet and Gaara's back. What is he doing to me? I've never been this weak to someones touch, but even if I wasn't use to this touch, I couldn't help but enjoy it just a tiny bit. What else is going to happen in this house, I wonder. The light suddenly began to flicker and for a few mere seconds did so until it went out completely. Wonderful, the desert is known for hair rolling blackouts but right now wasn't the best time for that. There is, thankfully, a window but it only allows a small amount of sunlight in. I gasp at the darkness, waiting for my eyes to adjust. It only took a few moments but I could see the pain in Gaara's eyes. He turns his head slightly away from mine before muttering. **

**"I'm a monster, Yuki." My eyes widen at first but then narrow to slits. I stand up tall, causing him to lean back to avoid our skin from touching. I grab his shoulders, feeling the muscles tighten underneath my grasp, and glare up at him. **

**"You are not a monster, Gaara. Do you hear me? You are no where near what a monster is. Look, I've had my fair share of monsters in my life and you are by far nothing like that. Could a monster resist a naked and defenseless girl in the shower? No! Would a monster let a girl sleep in his bed just for her comfort sake? No! Would a monster hold a girl at night after hearing her cry in her sleep? No! You, Gaara, are the definition of a savoir. Well, to me at least. And I know that's not saying a lot coming from me, the whore, I know but-." Gaara's hands grab my wrists and hold them about my head. One of his hands engulfs both of my wrists while the other grips my chin. **

**"A whore? Being forced or whatever that man made you do, does not make you a whore." I take up my glare again before spitting out.**

**"But I'm not pure anymore. I'm just washed up and no one wants to be with me because I'm not special! I'm just that girl!" His growl shocks me but I recompose myself. **

**"You are special. Very special...and beautiful." He bends towards me, letting out chests slightly touch. I gasp as his abs rub against my flat stomach. My blush returns and is multiplied by hundreds. Gaara eyes are half lidded as he pushes his hips against mine.  
**

**"Gaara..." I moan softly as a certain part of him has harden. He takes this chance to turn the almost forgotten water off, leaving us in silence besides the dripping of water. His free hand travels away from my face and down my neck, down to between my breast and stops. My breathing is uneven as he leans forward to kiss my forehead. **

**"Is this...taking advantage of you?" I turn my face away from him. Advantage wasn't the right word for what was going on. I want Gaara to touch me, even if it was wrong. Even if these feelings were just lust, I want him to touch me everywhere. **

**"These emotions..." I trail off, taking the conversation elsewhere. "What do they make you want to do?" I peek through my lashes to see Gaara's face. He took another deep breath before taking my left breast into his hand. My blue eyes widen but he speaks before I can tell him to stop.**

**"They make me want to protect you. To make sure no one can say anything bad about you." His fingers rub my nipple; I bite my lip. "They also make me want to touch you like this, to see you beg under my touch." He pinches my nipple roughly before moving the my right breast, squeezing it. I let out a shaky breath. "I want you to be by my side, I want you to feel something for me even if I know it's wrong. Like you, I have a demon inside me. I also know that my village will not look kindly upon you. If we became a...couple" He blushes but continues the assault on my right breast with me whimpering under his touch, "they would be afraid of us if we had children. They could say horrible things about you and our children. I don't want that for you. But all I want is to be with you. I want us to be together." He releases my chest before looking me dead in the eyes. "I need you, Yukiko, more than I thought was physically possible." I keep my mouth shut to let the words sink in. This touch, these words, who knew they could do so much to you.  
**

**"Gaara...I have some type of...feelings for you. But I...I've never been in this kind of situation. I'm so drawn to you and I need you; I need you with me, I need you around me, I just need you, Gaara. But wouldn't I bring you down? I'm a whore after all! Imagine, your village...I would bring you such dishonor to you and your family and even your village! I want you Gaara, but I don't want to ruin anything!" I pull my hands from him and hold my face, trying to hid tears back. Gaara is still for a moment before he grasps my hands, taking them away from my face.**

**"Right now Yukiko, you are the only thing I care about. Let me in, let me care for you...let me love you." His eyes twinkle as he leans in just a hair closer. I finally gave in; with a cry, I press my lips to his. He moans softly into the kiss but shoves me up against the wall, our bodies molding together. My hands are everywhere; his face, his hair, his shoulders. I couldn't get enough of him, I wanted to feel him and to feel his soft skin under the tips of my fingers. **

**"Gaara, this is so sudden but I can't seem to bring myself to care." I mutter as he pulls away from our first kiss. His eyes are dark than before, hazy with love and desire. **

**"Funny, I feel that way too." I groan as his left hand travels to my left breast, running feather light strokes around my nipple. His other hand dips down my bellybutton and pauses. I latch my lips to his neck, but he only smiles. He leans away from me with a smile across his face. **

**"What is it? Did I do something wrong?" He chuckles and the light began to flicker again. This time they flashed on, blinding us for a moment. When I stop seeing dots, I had a delicious view of a naked Gaara. **

**"No, not at all. I just want to stop there. More will come with time, dear." He steals a kiss from my lips before taking my hand to pull me out of the shower. Well, my life just got a lot more interesting and rather quickly too; I wonder what else could happen. **


End file.
